


Just You

by justyouraverageloser



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Drabble, Fluff, Gay Stan Marsh, Homophobia, I don't know what I'm doing, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Bunny, Oneshot, Pining Stan, also mentioned heiman if you look closely, because we need more pining stan, i mean duh cartman is in this lmao, it's like really light, kyle needs more sleep, stan marsh is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyouraverageloser/pseuds/justyouraverageloser
Summary: Stan finds himself deeply in love with his super best friend, but he doesn't know how to act upon it. Awkwardness ensues.Or alternatively, Stan stares at Kyle like a creep.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	Just You

**Author's Note:**

> this literally started with pining stan, but i couldn't stop, so the plot went absolutely crazy  
> lorD help me
> 
> also, at some points, it feels like it's similar to other works?? and i'm scared that i copied from other fics i've read without meaning to, so i'm really sorry, and i can delete this if need be ;;

Stan peeks up from his test, his gaze locking onto the back of a familiar green ushanka. He traces it along with the messy curls of red peeking out from underneath it using his eyes. His lips part slightly as he begins observing the other features of the boy clad in orange and green. A small dopey smile lifts the corners of his mouth as he zones out, all of his focus on his best friend.

“Stan! Eyes on your own paper!” the teacher scolds, causing Stan to jolt out of his daydream and snap his attention to the front of the room where the teacher is sitting and glaring daggers into Stan. He shrinks back, a flush spreading up his face in embarrassment. He takes one more glance at Kyle and sucks in air through his teeth sharply in surprise at the pair of bright green eyes staring back at him. His heart skips a beat, and his blush grows darker. He instantly turns back to the paper sitting on his desk as if nothing had ever occurred.

~~~

Stan taps his pencil lightly against the table in thought, rereading once more through a question he just couldn’t seem to grasp the concept of. A frown graces his lips, and he starts to write down an answer only to pause when he realizes he had jotted down Kyle’s name multiple times throughout the margins of his paper. _How did I miss those?_ He furrows his eyebrows, quickly erasing them harshly from the sheet. He bounces his knee for a couple of seconds before settling down and releasing a soft sigh. _I’m so fucking head over heels for you._ Without meaning to, he spares yet another brisk peek at Kyle.

~~~

After the bell had rung signaling the end of the class period and school day and Stan had turned in his test, he slides out of the classroom hidden in the crowd without a second thought. He barely notices Cartman approaching him until he is standing right in front of him.

“I caught you staring all lovey-dovey at Kahl,” he accuses.

“Fuck off, fatass,” Stan bites back.

“Look, now you’re even starting to act like him!”

“Why do you even care?”

“I don’t care about either of you, I just want to know why I’m surrounded by fucking fags!”

“You’re just salty that Heidi’s still mad at you for whatever reason.” Cartman huffs in response. 

“What are you two talking about?” a voice pipes up behind Stan. He jumps, startled, spinning around to face the one intruding on their conversation (although he doesn’t really mind; talking to Cartman is tiring). His eyes land on the one and only, and he immediately feels guilty for not recognizing the voice right away.

“Kyle! We’re uh-”

“Hey, did you know that Stan’s a fag?” Cartman butts in, cutting Stan off. Stan responds by elbowing Cartman in the stomach. Cartman whines loudly. Kyle watches their interaction in confusion.

“Well, I mean-no…? But I don’t get why it would change anything. I mean, Kenny and Butters are dating,” Kyle states, puzzled. Stan studies Kyle while he talks, spotting the way he is gripping onto one of the straps of his backpack while the other strap lays loosely on his shoulder, slowly riding it down. He blinks, his gaze sliding back up to meet Kyle’s. He’s quick to notice how Kyle’s eyes soften when their eyes lock, but it disappears almost directly after when Cartman decides to make a comment about them.

“ _God_ , you two are so gay. Why don’t you just make out already?” he sneers. Kyle rolls his eyes, turning his attention back to Cartman.

“You wish, fatass. You’d probably get off to that or something,” Kyle fires back. Cartman’s expression twists into one of disgust. Stan can’t suppress the chuckle that escapes his throat. 

“Oh, fuck you! Both of you!” he yells before stomping away. Kyle turns to Stan.

“What was that all about, anyway?” Stan brings his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it awkwardly. 

“Just a misunderstanding. You know how Cartman is.”

“You know, Stan, if you were gay, I’d support you,” Kyle reassures, presenting Stan with a gentle smile. Stan’s heart flutters, and he hastily looks away to hide his ever-growing blush.

“Thanks, dude,” Stan murmurs. They start walking towards the entrance to the school in comfortable silence before Stan decides to speak up again. “Hey, Kyle?”

“Mm?”

“I...I am. Gay, I mean.” Kyle hums again. They continue on their trek towards Stan’s house in a silent agreement to hang out. The entire time, Stan thinks about the boy next to him. 

The quiet is once more interrupted, but this time, it’s by Kyle. “Stan?”

“Yeah?”

“How’d you know?”

“That I was gay?”

“Yeah.” Stan breathes in and out slowly, trying to figure out how to phrase his answer.

“I guess I just…” He pulls on the inside of his cheek with his teeth. “Realized I had feelings for a guy, and then I thought about it more and realized I’ve never actually had any for any girls.”

“What about Wendy?”

“We were kids; I was just desperate for a girlfriend. Wendy was smart and pretty, perfect to fawn over. I never actually had a crush on her.” They walk a bit further without talking until a question that had been nagging Stan finally slips past his lips. “Why?” Kyle doesn’t respond, so Stan glances at him to see him staring at the concrete of the sidewalk, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be pushy-”

“No,” Kyle cuts him off. “It’s fine. I’m just...questioning my own sexuality.”

“I know how that is.” Kyle laughs quietly, and after a few seconds, Stan joins in.

~~~

Stan and Kyle bicker, trying to distract the other in order to win their round of Mario Kart. As they near the finish line, they both go quiet in an attempt to focus profoundly on the game at hand. Stan sneakily watches Kyle from the corner of his eyes, effectively keeping his attention off of said virtual sport. He takes in the way Kyle is nibbling his bottom lip due to being so lost in the screen and so determined to beat Stan. Suddenly, Kyle jumps up from the couch in victory, pumping his fists in the air. Stan’s stomach fills with butterflies at the way Kyle’s face lights up, and a huge grin spreads across Kyle’s lips.

“Hell yeah! Suck ass, dude!” Kyle turns to Stan, and Stan rolls his eyes playfully.

“I wasn’t trying.”

“Oh, really now?” Kyle teases. “You aren’t just saying that because you want to justify how badly you suck?”

“I don’t know, man. You’re pretty distracting.” The room goes silent save for the winning music playing quietly in the background. Stan’s eyes widen when he realizes what he said, but he tries to remain nonchalant about it, holding eye contact with Kyle. Kyle’s face grows red, and Stan is afraid he might have to face the wrath of Kyle yelling at him, but instead, Kyle just looks back at the TV. 

“W-..What’s that supposed to mean?” he asks softly.

“You’re just so ugly that I couldn’t take my eyes off of you,” Stan jokes, the words spouting out in autopilot to cover up the true intentions of his past statement. He pushes away his guilt. Kyle gasps, offended, spinning around to face Stan with a furious expression.

“Dude!” He smacks Stan’s arm, and Stan lets out a halfhearted chuckle.

“What? You know it’s true!” He swallows thickly when hurt flashes in Kyle’s expression, and his joking facade promptly falls. “Kyle, I’m sorry, I-”

“Shut up, Stan. Let’s just do something else,” Kyle mumbles, taking the remote and changing the input, directing it to Netflix. Stan’s chest tightens, and he stares down at his feet regretfully. _I’m sorry._

~~~

Soft snoring comes from beside Stan, and for the fifth time that day, he catches himself staring at the sleeping boy beside him. He slowly scoots closer to him, careful to not wake him up. The sounds coming from the movie become background noise as he invests himself in admiring the daywalker’s features. He notices right away how much more at peace he looks without all the stress or irritation his expression usually holds. Stan reaches his hand up, lightly brushing some hair away from Kyle’s closed eyes. He smiles gently, his hand lingering for a moment too long. Kyle’s eyes flutter open.

“Stan..?” he murmurs drowsily, causing Stan to jerk away from him. Stan drops both of his hands onto his lap, pressing them into his thighs nervously. “What were you doing?” Kyle questions and Stan can hear the amusement dancing among his tone. Kyle watches him tiredly, his eyebrows raised, and he crosses his arms over his chest inquisitively. Stan stammers out incoherent jumbles of words, unable to form an excuse. He then clears his throat, trying again.

“Your hair was bothering me…” he spells out slowly. Kyle blinks in disbelief.

“Uh-huh. And why were you even watching me sleep?”

“I didn’t say I was watching you sleep!” Stan raises his voice defensively.

“Chill out, dude. I was joking,” Kyle mutters. He sinks back into the couch, letting his eyes fall closed again. Stan remains tense, still embarrassed from getting caught. He doesn’t notice the light smile ghosting Kyle’s lips as he turns his attention back to the movie still playing on the TV.

~~~

Kyle stretches his mouth open in an extensive yawn, consciousness flooding into him like a wave. He starts to lift his arms to stretch but is taken aback by the pressure on his right arm. His eyes open in confusion, landing on the sleeping noirette pressed against his side. He must’ve lost his balance in his sleep and fell onto him. He exhales gently, unable to take his gaze off of him. A sudden urge overcomes him, and he carefully pulls his arm out from under Stan, hesitantly and delicately draping it around his dozing friend, drawing him closer. As he peers at Stan, he forgets about the previous offensive moments that took place throughout the day. A resolution dawns on him, something he’s been trying to figure out but has never been quite sure of. He smiles gingerly at Stan as he lets himself drift back to sleep, his breath falling into rhythm with Stan’s.

~~~

“Later, dude,” Stan says as Kyle opens the front door, taking a step out. Stan leans against the doorframe, watching Kyle as he only makes it a few feet away before he spins around, his expression pensive and somewhat anxious. Stan raises an eyebrow but definitely isn’t complaining about getting to see Kyle’s face once more.

“Stan?” The words come out hesitant, but Kyle seems to gain more confidence when Stan urges him to continue.

“What’s up?”

“I’ve come to a conclusion.”

“..About what?” 

“My sexuality. I’m...pretty sure I’m gay.”

“Really?” Stan attempts to hide the excitement in his voice. This gives him more of a chance than he had before to actually have his feelings returned, even though he knows how unlikely it still is due to how unappealing he is.

“Yeah.” Kyle’s lips quirk upward, and Stan refrains from physically bringing his hand to his heart and clutching onto his chest in adoration towards his best friend.

“Cool,” Stan chokes out. They stand in moderately awkward silence, neither of them trying to avoid eye contact. That is until Stan chickens out and is the first to look away, a blush creeping up the back of his neck.

“Well...I’ll see you at school, then.” Stan listens to Kyle’s footsteps slowly getting further away. He bites into his lip, drawing blood.

“..Kyle, wait!!” he finally brings himself to yell out, snapping his head to look in the direction of Kyle, and before he knows it, he’s running after him, skidding to a stop in front of the now turned around and confused red-haired boy. He doesn’t know what gives him the confidence to act, but he’s suddenly slamming his lips against the unsuspecting ginger’s and placing his hands on his shoulders to pull him closer. He shuts his eyes, afraid of his friend’s reaction.

Doubt dwindles within him at the lack of movement or anything, really. He’s not getting pushed away, but Kyle also isn’t kissing him back. He begins to pull away, worried he fucked everything up. “Shit! Kyle, I’m sor-” 

Kyle pulling their mouths together again silences him, and he melts on the spot, the only thing keeping his balance upright being his tight grip on said boy. Their bodies press together, perfectly fitting like puzzle pieces, and their lips move in synchronization.

Suddenly, Stan breaks away from Kyle, placing a hand firmly to the lower half of his face. Kyle watches questioningly, panting softly. Stan leans to the side, bending over and letting his hand fall to press against his knee as he retches into the grass.

“Goddammit, Stan,” Kyle sighs out with a roll of his eyes, but he can’t hide the warm smile on his face nor his red-tinted cheeks. He appears at Stan’s side in a matter of seconds, rubbing his back. “Just like you to throw up at a moment like this,” he teases.

“Just for you,” he heaves out before returning to puking out his insides, leaving only one thought to linger in the air: _just you._


End file.
